Padsha Wazir
Padsha Wazir is a citizen of Afghanistan, best known for the years he spent in the United States Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 631. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1972, in Kundai, Afghanistan. Although determined to have been innocent of all charges, three years after he was arrested, he was not immediately released from the detention camps.Washington Post, 4 men cleared of terrorism links but still detained, May 20, 2006 Combatant Status Review Wazir was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Wazir's memo accused him of the following:detainees ARB|Set_36_2493-2577.pdf#28}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Padsha Wazir's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 28-36 *He was alleged to have worked under regional militia commander Padsha Khan -- one of the regional militia leaders that had risen up to overthrow the Taliban in late 2001. *He was alleged to have "secured the Khumdi village for Padsha Khan as a member of his security force." *He "was a member of the Ghude Sarobagh". *He faced the allegation that thirteen months after his March 2002 capture, in April 2003, American forces considered his former commander Padsha Khan a renegade. By the time of his 2004 CSR Tribunal Padsha Khan had been elected to the Wolesi Jirga, Afghanistan's national legislature, in 2004. Testimony Wazir denied all the allegations. Wazir said that as the Taliban fell he and his brother joined a local informal militia, that welcomed the Americans. His brother was shot in the leg. But it was part of a local feud, not due to the Taliban. Wazir took his brother to a hospital, in Pakistan. The car he and his brother were traveling in was stopped at the border. There was an American soldier there. He believes that one of the Afghan guards was affiliated to the other side in the local feud, and that he denounced him to the American with a false allegation. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Wazir was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post They report that Wazir has been released. Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror According to those records Padsha Wazir was 69.5 inches tall. According to those records his weight was recorded 26 times between June 2002 and March 2005. Hiw weight ranged from 156 to 200 pounds. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (11) – The Last of the Afghans (Part One) and Six “Ghost Prisoners” Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects